The Thin Line Between Faye & Diana
by NandaSC
Summary: There is something between Faye and Diana, something that probably has been there since day one. - For Fayana Week Day 4: Attractions.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights over The Secret Circle's characters.  
A/N¹: Wanted to mix a bit of book canon with show canon AND my headcanon! XD Hope it turned out good. For Fayana Week Day 4: Attractions.

-

There is something between Faye and Diana, something that has been there since day one. Something magical that brought together two people that couldn't be more different from each other.

Their mothers − both witches and close friends − had them at the same moment, in two separated houses. Diana was born with a bright aura around her, as if she was kissed by the sun; while Faye was born with something dark as midnight about her. Beside these differences, however, those two were born connected somehow. This thing connecting them could have been noted even at that young age, but it became even more notable as they grew up.

The good witch and the bad witch. The pure uptight miss goody two-shoes and the baddy sex-on-legs bitch. The way they walk, the way they talk, the way they dress, the way they act, the way they love... They became complete opposite poles in every particular thing in their lives, especially when it comes to magic.

But apart from the fact both are bounded by their circle's magic, there's something else they both have in common: their mutual attraction. Opposites do attract anyway. This has been known since forever maybe, but it never made more sense than when it comes to Faye and Diana.

There is a thin line between them. Something they feel pulling them together every time they are around each other. But being the stubborn they are, they always opt to ignore it. It's a fine unbreakable line magically bound them together, no matter how hard they try to undo it. A magical fiery link, invisible to the eye, connecting both of their hearts. A magnetic pull right at their cores. A sparkle so powerful that could set them both alight if they do something to stir each other, no matter how small this something was. They could try deny it all they wanted − being that to others and/or themselves − but this attraction between them, this chemistry they had, was in fact undeniable.

Sometimes when they buttheads like only the two of them know, this attraction, this intense tension between them was so strong, real and raw, that it was almost palpable in the air around them. Those who have a sensitivity, or an eye for subtle things, could totally see what the two girls have going on between them. Melissa was one of those people.

She knew them both all too well and for far too long. She had watched them argue and fight countless times before. She had seen right in front of her eyes how both Faye and Diana had taken their simple dislike for one another to a whole new level. This mutual unpleasant feeling had grown so much in the last couple of years that it had grown to Hate. But she knew better than to believe it wasn't just a plain, ordinary kind of Hate.

The Hate between Faye and Diana – much like their magical connection − was of the most rare and complex variety. The kind of Hate that walked hand-in-hand with Love. Love and Hate always shared a thin and blurred line, just like Faye and Diana. It has been scientifically proved that they are intimately linked within the human brain, sharing the same nervous circuits. They are polar opposites, again, just like Faye and Diana themselves.

But their Hate sprung from their Love, on contrary of what Romeo and Juliet have had. They hate each other because they _love_ each other, and know they can't be together − at least they thought they never could − so they prefer to hate each other than to suffer from a doomed love instead. Both were so scared of the rejection, that neither took a chance.

Maybe that's all they need to do. Take a chance. Maybe they will someday. No one can resist the magical pull of Love. At least not forever. Maybe this isn't their time right now. Who knows what the future have in store for these two star-crossed lovers. Melissa has a feeling about it, but she better keep her mouth shut if she wants to see Fate happen and bring her two best friends together once and for all.

-

Fin.


End file.
